Not So Ordinary After All
by Katherine09
Summary: My name is Sarah,just an ordinary 15-going on 16 year old. My life is somewhat boring,always hearing things over and over. I'm surrounded by morons,not to mention another moron,Sam. Just when I thought I was irked enough..I get a visit from ninjas..


Not So Ordinary After All Chapter One

Today was a dull day,nothing but learning math,reading,writing and all that crap. But I do love learning how to write.

Aside from that,I sighed. Looking to my right,I saw Samantha's long brunette hair,and her stupid emerald eyes,iick. I HATE HER! Samantha looked my way and smirked as she walked over to me as if she was a model posing for some fashion magazine. "Well,well,well lookie what I have here."  
Samantha said flipping her hair over her slender skinny shoulders.

"Oh bite me,Sam-my-ass-" She gave a snarl along with a following death glare."-Unlike some people I have to study for the exams tomorrow." She rolled her eyes and walked back to her group of 'Useless Sakura's.' Biting my lower lip,I walked on my usual route to get home,stopping I looked around. "Something's not right.." I said to myself. I already began to feel my heart pound against my chest. I felt as if I was being watched,beginning to step back. I instinctively looked to my left as the rustling in the bushes began to become louder and louder. I gulped as I crept slowly towards towards the green bush. Before I could turn around,I yelped as I saw three black stars slice against my upper right shoulder. I grasped my wound,tempting to stop the pain.

Without a single thought,my body moved on it's own running back toward the school. As if some magic was guiding me without a single sweat. I began to pant,"Since when does America have ninjas?" Looking behind me,I couldn't see the ninja's chasing after me,but my instinct told me they were there. Running inside the school,I panted trying to obtain my original momentum of breath. I looked up,seeing the wide and narrow hall-way,lockers neatly fitted onto the left side. And the classes were only up the stairs.

I made haste as I rushed toward the stair-case,my shoes leaving an echo each time I ran. So much for keeping quiet..but still,I have a plan in mind..I hope.

Finally reaching the stairs,I was relieved to know the steps were made of carpet or I'd be in more hell then I am now. Checking behind me,I climbed up the stairs until I reached the second floor. My eyes widened as I almost let out a yelp when I felt a hand cover my mouth,I looked up to see dreamy golden eyes. I let out a exasperated breath. "Oh-" I said letting out another breath. "It's just you..Kat-Kun."

'Kat-Kun' is his nickname I gave him. This man here is my best friend,and the one I talk to about almost everything.  
His real name is Katashi Katsuo,He is the most kindest guy you'll ever meet. I turned around glancing at his features,his skin was pale and his hair was jet black falling to his waist. And his eyes made you think of the sun every time you saw them.

His lips curled into a soft smile,"Are you alright?" I nodded as he took my hand in his examining for any finding any,he gently placed down my hand. "Sarah,I'm afraid you can't stay in this world anymore." I frowned as I began to creep back. "Why..?" Before I could go further,he grabbed my shoulders.  
"Sarah,listen to me." I gritted my teeth,feeling the pain beginning to swell.

Katashi furrowed his brows and slowly lifted my sleeve,he cursed inwardly once he saw the wound. "Shit!" He blurted out.  
I nearly jumped once he swore,"K-Katashi,It's not that big of a deal.." He glanced at me,making me flinch in shock. "I'm too late.." Before I could ask,he took a-hold of my hand and began to sprint towards the hallway in a blink of an eye.  
"I didn't know you could run that fast! I mean,I know you're the fastest in the class-!" Once we were in our usual classroom,he turned towards me,and gave me a saddened smile that made my heart sink in my stomach.

"I was assigned to protect you,unfortunately I didn't do a very swell job at it." I furrowed my brows together. "Who assigned you?"  
He took a deep breath before answering. "You're father."

I flinched standing there like a statue. "I thought he-" He rushed toward me cupping my face in his hands. "Yes,he disappeared." He answered for me. "But,  
where I'm about to send you is where you'll find all the answers to your questions." I began to look down a bit as he began to walk away from me. "The spell I've put on this room isn't lasting. You need to go,quickly!" He opened the palm of his hand,extending it towards a free space in the class-room,Causing some sort of dark-bluish portal to open. "Sarah,you need to go." But before I could go,he rushed towards me,planting a kiss on my forehead.

I glanced up at him,feeling his eyes bore into mine. "If anyone asks,you're name is Shiori. And that is all you remember." He swiftly turned around,seeing the ninjas gang up on us. "Go quickly!" I hesitated as he rushed toward the black masked ninja's aiming elegant kicks and punches.

Before I could run into the portal a ninja rushed toward me,with three black stars in his fingers. Katashi swiftly ran in-front of me,sending his leg from the ground giving him a hard steady side-kick to the neck,causing him to fly to the other side of the room.  
"Sarah,go!" He demanded. I shook my head,functioning my brain to speak. "But what about you?"

He glanced at me giving me his soft smile that I adored. "I'll be right behind you." And with that,he pushed me in.

I couldn't feel anything,my senses were numb. As if my soul had left my body. I groaned as I slowly fluttered my eyes open,I saw green beautiful leaves hanging above me,the gentle breeze flowing through my hair. I closed my eyes again,sighing as I opened them once more.  
"Where am I?" I asked myself as I began to sit up. I grunted a bit,seeing the sun was too bright for my liking. I looked toward my right shoulder,seeing it was gone. I placed my hand on my wound not feeling the pain. "Strange.." I said to myself. I got up looking around.  
"Why is everything so..-" I tilted my head,as I tried to describe this 'feeling'. "-Feudal?" I finally finished my sentence.

I shrugged the feeling off,as I began to walk right. "Go right." I raised a brow stopping immediately. "Who said that?" I asked turning around. "No,no right is the way to Konoha."  
I flinched. "Did you say Konoha?" Of course I was ignored. "You idiot! Look what you did!" Cried the other voice. I growled as I crossed my arms,beginning to get impatient. "Excuse me.." The voice gave a sigh,A woman looking like my age stepped out and she looked no older than me. .God. She is absolutely beautiful. She had blonde hair that fell to her mid back,some of it hanging in a high ponytail. She was wearing a mini white tank-top,exposing her waist. She wore a blue skirt that goes down to her knee's adding a short blue sarong over it. Along with blue sandals,and her eyes were..a dark crimson red?

Next,a young boy looking like the age of Ten came beside her. His hair was brunette and his eyes a deep sea blue. He wore a long black shirt covering his thighs,and his right arm covered by a long silky black sleeve. Along with matching black silk pants,and two katanas on his older female smiled. "I'm Isis." She said extending her hand out towards me,I smiled as I returned the hand-shake. "I'm Sarah-Gah!-I mean Shiori!" I said laughing nervously. Isis's face blinked a couple of times. "Oh! So you're Sarah!" She exclaimed. "Katashi-Kun told us you'd be coming! He even told us that you may have blurted out your real name." I twitched my left eye at that. "That jerk.." I blinked a few times,realizing what she previously said. "Wait..If he told you I was coming. Does that mean he's here?"

Isis frowned. "He's not here with you?" I shook my head slowly. "No,he said he'd be right behind me though." Isis's lips curled into a smile. "That's Katashi-kun for you." Isis turned her head toward the boy. "And you haven't introduced yourself yet." "Can't we wait until we get home?" He said agitated. Isis gave a slight glare at him,"Fine." Isis looked at me. "It'll only be a couple of miles." I nodded as me,the boy,and Isis began to walk.  
I walked up beside Isis and gave a questioning look. "Say,Isis. Did you heal up the wound while I was out?" Isis nodded with a smile. "Yeah,I did." I nodded as well returning the smile. "Thanks."

And with that,'we walked a couple of miles' is what she said. My butt,it felt like forever!


End file.
